The invention relates to a holder.
DE 10 2011 085 558 A1 discloses a holder for fastening a unit, in particular a pump, to a motor vehicle, with an annular damping element, the inner region of which is provided for receiving the unit and which has a fastening element on the outer side, upper side pointing away from the center of the damping element is provided as an intersection of the motor vehicle. A substantially plate-like insert element made of metal is arranged in the damping element and is configured for the local reinforcement of the damping element. The insert part is formed on two opposite edges with a respective wing running into the damping element. The wings have a constant thickness over their length. This results in different loading of the insert part, and therefore there is the risk of a mechanical breakage at the transition of the wings to the plate-like insert part.